Mixed Emotions
by Fieryheaven
Summary: **COMPLETE!!** Buttercup breaks up with Butch because she's afraid of commitment, but, deep down, they still love each other... Many Thank You's to my good friend & twin, Daniel for helping me on the last chapter!!!
1. The End Is The Beginning

Hi everyone! I just wanted to get a few things cleared out for ya here BC and Butch are 17 The writing, I believe, is a tad bit choppier then my usual writing (Though I'm not quite sure why maybe I'm going to suck mode who knows) Butch has a nick name for Buttercup it's 'Busy' cause if you say 'BC' fast it sounds like 'Busy' teehee I think it's cute ok well heres the story 

Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuff girls I suck 

Chapter 1

~~~{~~~{~~@

Buttercup looked at her watch 7:30 PM he would be home in a half hour 

'What am I doing?' she asked herself. 'How can I do this to him? I love him.' 

Buttercup was dying inside. They had been going out for 5 months and they loved each other very much, but she had never loved before. She thought that the love they held for each other would fade into nothing and she would be left with that empty feeling that she had long before she met him. She wanted some love to still be there if they ever did break up, so that they would remain friends. She was afraid it wouldn't be there at all in the end if they kept the relationship going, so she was going to stop it while there was still love in his eyes.

'8:00 I guess this is it.' Buttercup picked up the phone and punched in Butch's phone number. It rang twice and she heard someone pick up.

"Road kill café you kill it, we grill it" Said the voice of a young man.

"Boomer, where's Butch?" Buttercup asked into the receiver. 

"Yeah, hold on Hey Butch! Your love-slaves on the phone!" he screamed. Buttercup felt a knot in her stomach as he said that. She heard footsteps and someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She heard Butch's voice ask.

"Hey Butch." She said.

"Hey, Busy. What's up?"

"Nothing really I kind of need to talk to you" She asked in a very serious tone. This scared Butch. Buttercup's never serious. "I've been thinking about it for a while and" She struggled to say the words. "I think we should break up." She choked out. Butch was mortified. She couldn't be serious could she? They were doing so well. 

"What are you talking about? We're great together. We love each other don't we?" He asked her, innocent as a child.

"Oh, Butch. I do love you. I'm just so afraid that if we ever break up, I'll lose you completely. I still want to be your friend. Friends never lose their love." Buttercup said, trying to make things better. Just then, Butch heard something on the radio come on.

__

'I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice

And I was the one who was lifting you up

When you thought your life had had enough

When I get close you turn away, nothing that I can do or say

So now I need you to tell me the truth

You know I would do that for you

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?'

'How fucking convenient.' Butch thought bitterly. "Turn of the fucking radio, Brick!" Butch screamed at his red brother. "Look, I gotta go I'll talk to you some other time." Butch said to Buttercup, his anger turning quickly from rage to sadness. With that, Butch hung up the phone, without even a goodbye.

Buttercup hung up her phone as well. She was so confused. It wasn't supposed to be like that. That was supposed to help them be better friends. She did it to save them from ever hating each other. Maybe everything would be ok in a few days.

"Hey, bro You alright?" Boomer asked his older brother.

"I'm fine" Butch replied.

"You don't look fine It looks like you got something in your eye." 

"I'm FINE! Just leave me alone!" Butch screamed as he punched the wall and walked out of the room.

****

The following month

Weeks past and the two green kids said nothing to each other. They both felt the need to call the other, but not wanting to make fools of themselves in case the other would reject them, they kept completely to themselves. One day while Buttercup was online, she received a message form her counterpart.

__

Butch47: Hey girl. How are you? 

BC23: I'm doing good. What about you?

Butch47: I'm doing my hair. I'm gonna put it in dreadlocks. Princess is doing it for me.

Buttercup felt a stab of jealousy. Her worst enemy, doing his hair. She was ready to yell at him for it and quickly stopped herself. He wasn't hers anymore. She made sure of that last month. She wished she could turn back the clock so she could take away the hurt. Her thoughts were interrupted by a new message.

__

Butch47: Ok, well she's ready so I gotta go.

BC23: Alright, have fun, but not too much.

Butch47: Bye. I love you

There was a long pause when Buttercup read that last part. He still felt for her? If only

__

Butch47: Do you still love me?

Silence yet again. She stared at the words that made her hands shake. What was her answer? Why was she so confused at what she wanted to say?

__

BC23: Of course You're my best friend 

Not quite what Butch wanted to hear, but it was better then a no

__

Butch47: Bye Busy

Buttercup stared at his last words before he signed off. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and onto the keyboard. Things were supposed to be better then they were if she did it for them to be better why were they so shitty? And why did she feel so bad? As she went up to her room to do her homework, she couldn't help but wonder what the future could bring.

Ooooh what WILL the future bring??? MWAHAHAHA!!! Ok well I'm off to write the next chapter so that means you should be off reviewing my gay story! Go on What are you waiting for? Review the story.


	2. Party Night

Sorry this took so long, guys... I was deep in a writers block, but I got my thang back! Mwahaha! I also tried writing this morning and it froze! So now I have to start all over! @_@ GAY!!! (I have nothing against gay people BTW... just a figure of speech) Ok well on with the story! Again! For the second time! By the by, this takes place in the summer so no school... yet...  
  
Chapter 2   
  
~~~{~~~{~~@  
  
After the conversation online, neither Butch or Buttercup made an effort to speak with the other. Which was kind of hard, considering that their siblings were dating their counterparts. Nevertheless, they kept from speaking for a solid 4 weeks and some days.  
  
Butch was lying on his bed one friday morning. He was thinking about her. He felt so stupid. All this over a girl. He was taken into memories that they shared together. He remembered the first real kiss he ever gave her. How she had gotten angry for not telling her about the kiss at the party. The first time she ever cried in front of him was at that party. She didn't want him to see and she thought that he didn't, but it was hard to miss the toughest girl you know, shedding tears. Especially when it's your fault.  
  
Hey Butch! He heard Boomers voice yell as he stormed into the room. Butch made sure his watery eyes were clear before he looked up.   
  
Guess what?! Boomer asked enthusiastically.  
  
You've gone completely insane? Butch answered. Boomer frowned.  
  
Why do you think that? Boomer asked.  
  
Because only an insane person would be as hyper as you at 9 am in the middle of summer vacation. Butch spat at his blue brother. Boomer socked his brother in the arm and recovered from the mild insult he had just received.  
  
Boomer started. There's a party tonight and you're going. Some Kid at our school is throwing it, and since you've been completely locked in your room for the past month, I think you should go.  
  
You think way too much for your own good. Butch answered cynically.  
  
Look, you need to get back to what you were before Busy.  
  
Don't call her that. Butch said rising from his bed as if he had sprung a nerve.  
  
Well, you're gonna go whether you like it or not. Boomer said. Besides, you might feel more alive then you are now.  
  
As Boomer left his green brother in his room, Butch found himself thinking about what Boomer had said. You might feel more alive.' The words rang in his head like an alarm clock trying to wake him up. It was then and there that he decided he would go to the party. Maybe it would be good for him. Maybe he would feel alive.  
  
**At the Utonium Household  
  
**Blossom! Where's my black skirt?! Bubbles shouted throughout the house.  
  
Why are you asking me? Blossom shouted back. Blossom looked up from her book and to the blue eyes of her younger sister.   
  
I have to get ready for the party tonight. I NEED that black skirt. Bubbles answered sternly.  
  
Bubbles, you don't NEED the skir- wait... The party's tonight??? Blossom quickly changed tones. Bubbles simply just nodded her head. Blossom jumped from her chair.  
  
Oh, my god. I have to get ready! She yelled, running up the stairs and into the shower, almost forgetting to take her clothes off.  
  
Buttercup sat in the living room watching the entire scene, when she realized that she should get out of there as soon as possible before they decided to drag her along as well. She stood up and was halfway out of the room when she heard that oh, so familiar voice ring out once again.  
  
Where do you think you're going? Buttercup stopped in her tracks and turned to face the blue Puff.   
  
Um... No where... Just about to get something to eat... She let out a nervous laugh. Usually Buttercup was the one picking on Bubbles, but for some odd reason when it came to dressing her up, Bubbles was scarier then any monster she'd ever come across and there was no way of defeating her.  
  
Are we forgetting something? Her voice rang in sweet, over exaggerated innocence. Buttercup let out a sigh of defeat and walked up the stairs as her sister followed.  
  
**Later, at the party  
  
**The three Puffs walked into the packed house party. Blossom was dressed in her tight black pants, a pale pink shirt and matching strapy sandals. Her auburn hair was pulled into two loose french braids on the sides of her head with two strands of hair framing her face, which only had mascara and lip gloss on it.  
  
Bubbles was in a baby blue tank top and her incredibly mini black skirt and black platform sandals. Her hair was down and decorated with light blue and silver jewels which lit up the sparkling blue eye shadow and glitter on her dark underlined eyes.  
  
Buttercup had a hard time getting out of the car. She threatened to go back to the house.  
  
Listen to me! Bubbles screamed at her green sister. After all that work i did on you, you better come out!  
  
Ok, ok... Geez. She said as she got out of car. I still don't see why you guys get to wear black while i'm stuck with... She stopped and looked at herself. She finished, disgusted at the sight she saw.  
  
It's a pleasure to see you in something besides black. Bubbles answered as she started walking towards the house. People won't know what to think.  
  
Buttercup was wearing a dreadfully short green plaid skirt white a short white top and long sleeves that showed her toned belly. she had on white knee socks and the only black she was wearing were the plat formed maryjanes and suspenders. Her dark, ebony hair was down with a pine colored headband holding it all back except for the two strands framing her face which gave her a slutty school girl look.  
  
I hate you. She muttered as she walked to the doorway. She couldn't complain about her whole outfit. she did like how she did her make-up. Dark eyeliner, mascara, and dark green shadow to go with the skirt. She was glad that her make-up stayed the same as her everyday style.   
  
All around her, she saw people drinking and laughing and having a good time. She was wondering how she was going to have a good time when she had no one to have a good time with. She decided to go get a drink from the kitchen. On her way there, she saw him- the green eyed boy whom she still loved- walk in with his brothers.   
  
She walked faster towards the kitchen, and luckily, he didn't see her. She grabbed a drink from one of the guys passing them out and walked around the house for a bit. She met up with a few people she knew from school and talked with them for a while before she saw him again.  
  
There he is' She thought to herself, not paying attention to what her friends were saying. She was looking at him for a good minute or so when he looked her way. Their eyes met and for some time all they did was stare at each other as if they were miles from one another even though only a room was in their way.   
  
Is she crying?' Butch asked himself. He could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye. I should go say something to her.'  
  
Just as he was about to walk towards her, he felt a hug come from behind. He turned around, and there he saw dark eyes surrounded by fiery, red hair.  
  
Hey you! Princess greeted over the music. She ran a hand through Butch's dreads and smiled. They look good. She said.  
  
Yeah, I like em... Thanks. He replied. He looked back and saw Buttercup look away quickly, as if not trying to make it seem obvious that she was watching his every move.  
  
Come on, Butchie. Let's go dance. She smiled at him seductively. Butch tried to take one last glance at Buttercup, but she was gone.  
  
  
Oh no! What's gonna happen now? Anyways, do you like it? hate it? love it? wish to destroy it? R&R! i'd love to know... oh yeah, sorry about what Busy's wearing... It was my sisters idea and she wouldn't let me put her in black... *growl* anyways! i'll hope to put the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading! Bye! 


	3. Beyond The Valley Of The Dolls

Um... You guys might not like this chapter... I advice children under 13 to not read this story because, indeed, it does contain drugs, adult situations, one of which I don't want lil kiddies to read about...   
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~{~~~{~~@  
  
Buttercup ran out of the room as ran as her legs could carry her. She could take the sight of her one, her love, her shining thing, being covered in that trash, Princess. She walked around for some time and found her self in the backyard. Everyone by the pool was cheering at all the girls taking off their tops and jumping into the pool. She let out a small groan of disgust and turned back around to walk into the house again. Just then, she ran into something strong and solid.  
  
Hey cutie. Sorry bout that. She heard a deep voice say.  
  
It's fine. Buttercup said quickly. She looked up at the strong man who was standing in front of her. He was well over a foot taller then her. She had to look completely up to see his darkly defined face and shaved head.   
  
What's your name? He asked in a smooth voice.  
  
She said, not wanting to use her whole name.  
  
Cute name to go with the cute bod... I like it. He replied. I'm Richard, but you can call me Rich.  
  
Well, it was nice meeting you Rich. I guess I'll see ya around. She answered hurriedly.  
  
Hey, wait... You wanna go get a drink. He asked, looking almost sad about her leaving. Buttercup thought it was amusing to see such a big guy looking like he was about to cry.  
  
Wow, what an over-exagerater' Buttercup thought to herself. Sure, why not? She gave in. She saw him smile, but it wasn't in joy. There was something about that smile. Maybe it's just the drink I had earlier.' She thought to herself, shrugging it off.  
  
She and Rich went to the kitchen where they saw Bubbles and Boomer get into an argument and make up two seconds later, and makeout for a half hour before the argue again and the cycle starts all over again.  
  
Buttercup grabbed one of the drinks from the counter and took a sip as she continued talking with Rich. He seemed like a pretty nice guy, talking about how he graduated from a school in Citiesville just before summer started. Just that smile. There was something about that smile.  
  
As Rich was talking to her, She caught sight of Butch with Princess all over him. The sight was disgusting but she couldn't look away. Just as she was caught in a trance of anger towards Princess, Rich noticed she wasn't paying attention.   
  
Perfect.' He thought to himself as he pulled out a small white pill. He made sure it was ok and he slipped it in her drink without her noticing. A short time later, Buttercup looked over again at Rich who was sipping his drink.  
  
Do you know who that is? Buttercup asked angirly pointing at the red head.  
  
Who? The girl? He asked, as if he had done nothing wrong.  
  
Yeah... Princess... She.... Sucks... Buttercup stammered, looking for a decent insult for the girl.  
  
Yeah, I know who she is. She's dated almost every guy at my old school. He answered. Buttercup looked down at her drink and felt a tear form in her eye.   
  
She roared, angry at herself. She took a sip of her drink, and thought again about how she felt, she downed the whole thing. Rich looked at her in surprise. He wasn't expecting that to happen, but either way, it didn't matter to him. Another half hour passed and Buttercup was looking very spaced out.  
  
You look tired. He told her, knowing this was the effect that the drug would have on her.  
  
I'm not tired... She answered dreamily. They had been walking around for a while and she had started to fall behind, so he was now carrying her around like a rag doll before they found a place to sit.  
  
You know, you don't look so good. Rich inquired, slyly. Maybe you should get to sleep.  
  
I dunno if that would be a good idea... Buttercup slurred.  
  
Sure... You'll be fine. Rich said as he started to pick her up to take her upstairs.   
  
Butch saw the big man that Buttercup was with earlier that night, walk up the stairs, holding someone in his arms. He looked closer and saw that it was little Buttercup. She looked so small in contrast to the big man.   
  
If he wanted, he could crush other girls her size, but her super powers will stop him from hurting her.' He thought to himself. He wanted to run up the stairs and rip her away from the harmful looking man, but pride stopped him. A voice inside told him to stay put. It was probably her idea to go up there anyway. The only thing she did was break your heart.  
  
The other voice told him that he loved her and he should fight for what he loves. If she really wanted to go up there, would she be unconscience? Give up your foolish pride... You love her.  
  
As he heard these voices all mixed up in his head, he couldn't make sence of any of it. He looked around confused and hurt. He had lost sight of the tall man and his lifeless love. He had to go get her. He had to find her.  
  
  
OK! Before you kill me, it's just a story... I know it's sad, but it WILL work out... Just remember, this is a PG-13 story and it will not contain any graphic scenes... Please don't stop reading cause this is the better part...


	4. A Warm Place

Oh my GODS!!! the next chapter! This is AMAZING!!! anyways... r&r  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~{~~~{~~@  
  
Butch made his way up the stairs and searched for Busy and the dark man. The house had many rooms and he was wondering which one of them they could be in. He opened the first door he saw.  
  
AHHH!!! BUTCH!?! What the fuck are you doing?! Butch looked to see Brick and Blossom going at it on top of a bed in the room. Blossom, who had no shirt on, was on top of a very angry looking Brick.  
  
Sorry guys! wrong room! He quickly closed the door, stopped then opened it again. Isn't that Busy's Bra? He slammed the door once again as a pillow was flung towards his direction.  
  
He continued his search in the house when he heard a soft moaning sound that didn't seem like it was from pleasure.  
  
What's going on? He heard a rough but soft voice say. You're not Butch? The voice slurred. It sounded as if the voice was a little girl who had just lost her parents in the mall, and someone had just abducted her and took her to a cold place. A little girl who was scared and confused, but too naive to realize that what was happening was wrong.  
  
He swung open the door and there he saw Busy's lifeless body sprawled on the bed with the very menecing looking man hovering over her. The man got up and faced Butch.  
  
What the hell do you want? His scruffy voice asked. He started to walk over to Butch when he didn't answer and was just looking at Busy's body in horror.  
  
What did you do to her? Butch questioned. The picked up Buttercup, and held her limply.  
  
She was tired. I was just putting her to bed. Butch made eye contact with him and scowled.   
  
You dirty, low-life piece a- Butch suddenly stopped as the man dropped Busy and bolted towards Butch, throwing a punch directly into his face. Butch turned his head towards him and kicked him in his side, grabbed his head and brought it down into his knee.  
  
The man fell down in pain, grabbing his now broken nose. Butch ran to the phone near the bed and called 911.  
  
911 emergeny. How can I help you? A woman answered.  
  
There's a girl here, I think she's been drugged and possibly raped. Please, she's not moving. Butch said frantically. The man was crawling towards Butch trying to grab the phone, when Butch kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscience.  
  
Did you check for a pulse, Sir?  
  
No, hold on. Butch put two fingers on her slender neck. Yes, there's a pulse.   
  
Alright, try and wake her up and if she does wake, keep her awake by talking to her and walking with her. I'll contact the police in your area and tell them to go as quickly as possible.  
  
Thank you so much. Butch said and hung up the phone. Butch went over to Busy's body and sat her up. Busy... Busy, wake up... Please wake up... Please, God, wake up. Butch said with tears in his eyes. Wake up. Buttercup's eyes started to open, but were still very heavy.  
  
Butch? What happened? She asked with her eyes half open. Butch pushed a strand of black hair off of Busy's face. I'm so tired. I want to sleep. She trailed off as her eyes began closing. Butch shook her in panic.  
  
No Busy! Stay with me. You have to talk to me. He yelled frantically. He stood her up and sat her on the bed. Come on, Busy! Talk to me!  
  
About what? Her soft voice slurred.  
  
About... Camping! Where was it that you wanted to go camping with me? What was it called? Busy! What was it called? He asked loudly, trying to keep her from sleeping. If she went to sleep, that would mean that she might not wake up. Despite her super powers, she was still human, and he knew from experiance that she was fragile.  
  
Silverwood? Camp Silverwood. Buttercup answered, confused and tired.  
  
And what's it like there? What can you do there? Butch asked, more sweetly this time.  
  
There's... Birds... And flowers... Pretty puple flowers that only come out in the summer. she said slowly.  
  
What else? What did you do there when you were younger? Butch asked again.  
  
We swam... There's a creek and a tree... It was my tree... It's where I would go if I was angry or sad. She said, starting to doze off again.  
  
No Busy! Come on tell me more. Butch was holding her up and walking with her. Do you want to go there with me this summer? We can go and you can show me the flowers and your tree, and we can go swimming, Busy! You wanna go swimming? Buttercup nodded. Ok, but you have to do me a favor. You have to stay awake, Ok? Buttercup looked over into Butch's dark green eyes.  
  
I love you so much, Butch. You're my favorite person in the whole world. She continued to look at him with tired, worn out eyes. Butch pulled her close and held her tight as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Your my favorite person in the whole world to Busy. Just then, the Police came into the room and looked at the two.  
  
Ok, step away from girl, Sir. One of the officers said, holding a nightstick.  
  
Hold on, Officer. That's the guy you want. I think he drugged her and I was keeping her awake. He said pointing at the man on the floor. The officer looked down at the man on the floor and whispered something to his partner. His partner checked the man.  
  
Oh my God. This is Richard Riddek. He's a wanted man. Cuff em and put him in the car. The first officer did so and took him downstairs. The second officer walked to Buttercup, lifted an eyelid and pointed her head to the light.  
  
Her eyes are diolated. She HAS been drugged. The ambulance is down stairs. We have to get her to the hospital ASAP. Butch helped the Officer carry Busy to the ambulance while everyone was crowding around her limp body.  
  
**Later, at the Hospital  
  
**Butch was sitting in the waiting room while the Proffesor was speaking with the doctor. The rest of the PPG and RRB were at the Utonium household, waiting for results to come back. The Proffesor finished speaking with the doctor and walked over to Butch. He sat down next to him, pondering what to say.  
  
The doctor said if you had waited much longer or if you hadn't kept her awake, there could have been a chance- The Proffesor choked and grabbed Butch and hugged him tightly. If you weren't around... I don't know what I'd do if any of my girls were gone. Thank you. Thank you. Proffesor Utonium sat back and sniffed. The doctor said you can go see her now. He smiled at Butch as his face lit up and walked off.


	5. Gently

I know I know... It took, yet again, a while for the next chapter but it's finally here! YAY!!! don't hurt me... ok i don't own the Powerpuff Girls blah, blah, blah... On with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~{~~~{~~@  
  
Butch walked into the small hospital room looking at the number on the door. He wanted to walk in but at the same time he didn't. He had just saved the life of someone who didn't love him anymore. Someone who had recently told him that he was their favorite person in the whole world, but had she really ment it? She was drugged and didn't really know what she was saying. Maybe she had thought that Butch was someone else. But if that was true, Why had she said his name before she said it? He didn't know what to think. Finally, he put his hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door.  
  
There he saw Buttercup nestled in between light blue blankets, protecting her from the frigid air conditioning that blew throughout the building. her makeup had been washed away by the nurses there and her short black hair was slick and lightly tussled. She didn't seem to notice him walk in then leaning over to her other side she saw her face and noticed she was asleep.   
  
He sat back down on the other side of her and felt her hand. It was warm beneath all the blankets on top of her. the sudden cold on her hand from the cold air made her rustle and turn over to wear she was facing him.  
  
He then thought to himself, Not so tough anymore, huh busy?' then he mentally slapped himself in the head and thought outloud What a horrible thing to think! Busy's eyes blinked open and saw him sitting there holding his head. He didn't see that she was awake and decided to take advantage of the moment and pretend to be asleep until the right moment.  
  
I'm so sorry i let this happen to you She heard him say your everything to me, I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to hurt anymore, I'm tired of hurting... I just want it to end.... i just want to be happy... He looked at her sleeping figure with tearing eyes. There were moments ... when we had perfection ... when everything in life was perfect, and nothing else mattered, and I was so happy, I just don't want anything to happen to you... if you leave, i won't have anything... nothing else in my life worth living for, but just so long as your ok, even if you don't take me back. Please know I will never let go..." A tear fell down his cheek. I love you...  
  
Buttercup had silently started to cry as well. She looked up at Butch, who was now holding his looking like he was trying to fight off a horrid headache. Busy burried her head in her hands I love you too Butch... I'm so sorry... I just was so afraid... I'm so sorry... I'll never hurt you again... I love you so much...  
  
Butch looked at Busy and into her green eyes. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead and and took her into his embrace. This was the girl he loved. This was the girl he needed and the girl who needed him as well. The toughest couple in town by reputation, but the sweetest couple to eachother for the rest of their long, well-lived days together.


End file.
